


Say Something, I'm Giving Up

by stxrgxzer



Series: Cosmogyral [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Langst, Other, Post-Voltron, This Is Sad, after he comes home, why am i so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: "Please type your password. Then press pound." The voice informed him.(i know it's a short summary.)





	Say Something, I'm Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> so i made it a series! anyway, it'll get happier, and there'll be more ships and maybe some focus on other characters. anyway. the title of the series means "whirling around the universe". thought it was a suitable title.

The tears streaming down his face landed on the bright screen of the phone in front of him. He was shaking as sobs tore out of his throat. One of his hands was gripping his head as the other dialed the one number he hated too. The one to his voicemail. He turned his phone to speaker and let the staticky noise play. That was until the woman's robotic voice came over the speaker.

"Please type your password. Then press pound." The voice informed him. 

He held the phone in his hand. The red light flashed at him, alerting him of one message. He choked out a sob and typed in the password, allowing a short sob out of his mouth in between the beeps of the keys. He was sitting in the chair of the home that he once lived in. It was empty now, his family had all passed in a car accident. He had missed the funeral. His parents had left their large house to him if ever he was found. 

He had finished the password and he pressed pound, sucking in a breath, he prepared himself. 

"Lance, if you're hearing this you made it home. We're going down to Cuba to see the family. It's Christmas and- Benjamin! Tranquilo! -we decided to head down there. Please, join us if you come home. We miss you, mi hijo." His mother's voice sounded like it always did, light and soft, even when scolding his younger brother she sounded so kind. Lance's eyes widen when he picked up on the slight sniffles and sobs. "Please...come home...safe. I miss you, bebé. I don't know where you went but I want you back." She was full on crying by the time the part he dreaded came on. The sudden squeal of tires and the screams of all his brothers and sisters, the sound of metal crunching under pressure. He heard it all. 

"Mamá..." he whispered to the phone as if she could hear him. 

"Mi amor, eres tan importante para nosotros. Te amamos." She huffed out. The line went dead. 

Lance let out a small whimper and pulled the phone closer to his chest. "Te extraño tanto." 

He reclined backwards to rest his head on the head of his bed. His room was a shade of blue that he could only find once. All of his drawings that were gifts to him from his brothers and sister. His heart ached, he felt his chest constricting, he wanted the pressure gone. So he did the only thing he thought to do. He screamed, he screamed until his throats was dry, he was alone again. Keith was gone, Hunk was gone, Pidge was gone, and Shiro was gone. Allura and Coran were out in space and he was here in an empty house. Alone. He couldn't do anything but cry. 

He fell asleep with head on his headrest, the tear stains on his cheeks turned white, and his heart had been shattered.

...and I will stumble and fall, still learning to live just starting to crawl...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. if you wanna chat about any of my fics or just Klance in general. head on over to my insta! @/kinetic_klance
> 
> leave a comment and an honest opinion!
> 
> All the Spanish is relitively easy to understand. 
> 
> bebé = baby boy.  
> Tranquilo = Quiet  
> mi hijo = my son  
> Te extraño tanto = I miss you, so much  
> Mi amor, eres tan importante para nosotros. Te amamos. = My love, you are so important to us. We love you.


End file.
